


В пропасть

by chasing_kites



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Учитель/ученик, юстоангст острый, как камень в сколах.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 7





	В пропасть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 28 октября 2015 года.

Сквало тихо рычит и не поддаётся. Его дыхание обжигает Ямамото щёку и ухо, но никакими прикосновениями — ни мягкими и несмелыми поначалу, ни жёстким чуть ли не захватом впоследствии — Ямамото не удаётся развернуть его к себе. Пальцы впиваются в подбородок и может даже оставят если не синяки, то уж точно следы, но Сквало только отворачивается сильнее.

Отворачивается — но не отодвигается ни на шаг. Всё так же и стоит вплотную, громким сбитым дыханием отвечая на все отчаянно проносящиеся в голове Ямамото вопросы. Тот почти слышит, с какой силой Сквало сжимает кулаки вытянутых по швам рук, слышит скрежет металлических пальцев, ещё чуть-чуть — и посыплются искры, но Сквало по-прежнему не шевелится.

А Ямамото больше не хочет — так. Недосказанно, глухо, с рычанием вместо слов и рявканьем вместо объяснений. Не хочет — и не может понять, почему. Почему — так. У него много догадок — одна парадоксальней другой, но все они удивительным образом испаряются, будто выжженные дыханием Сквало у него над ухом. И всё же, и всё же…

— Это потому, что я для тебя только ученик, да? Только ученик, и никто больше? — Ямамото начинает шёпотом, но срывается в крик, не в силах сдержать обиды — боли?

Сквало опасно щурится, и смотрит с охотничьим интересом: плотоядно и без доли узнавания — точно это не он сейчас до дрожи самого себя сдерживал, чтобы только не… Ямамото глядит дерзко, с вызовом — да и кому ещё можно бросить подобный вызов, в конце-то концов? Кто не побоится принять подобный? Только Сквало глаз не отводит. Никогда не отводит.

— А кто же ты тогда, по-твоему? Шлюха? — за широким оскалом нет и тени той его улыбки, которую Ямамото знал и в которую однажды влюбился. Только холодная, расчётливая — ненависть?

— Или, может быть… — Сквало театрально хватается за подбородок и возводит очи горе, словно бы высматривая ответ на потолке, — дай-ка угадаю… Пауза, и в неожиданно навалившемся молчании ещё отчётливее слышна тягучая, обволакивающая злость.

— Точно, вспомнил: любовник! — Последнее слово Сквало выговаривает с нарочитой чёткостью, смакуя каждый слог, наблюдая за реакцией Ямамото, — как тот вначале краснеет, а потом во взгляде пробуждается такое знакомое самому Сквало упрямство. Доказывать станет. Ну что же, посмотрим.

Ямамото не скрывает того, что ему больно. Пытается лишь спрятать, насколько именно Сквало задевает не просто за живое — а за самое главное, тщательно охраняемое — ныне втоптанное в грязь капитанскими сапогами, ненужное, замаранное — глупое.

И бросается напролом: ведь если тебе сделали больно, первой мыслью хочется причинить обидчику не меньшие страдания. Не думая — действовать. Бить наотмашь, сильнее, звонче.

— А что, Сквало, — стремится подражать учителю даже в протяжной манере выговора его имени, — ты боишься? Боишься, да? Что я могу быть для тебя кем-то большим?

Запрещённый приём, и оба отлично это понимают. Выход за рамки. Ямамото хочется схватить Сквало за волосы, чтобы притянуть к себе. За волосы, о которых он премного наслышан — нет, не от самого Сквало, конечно. Гокудера всегда знает чуточку больше, чем от него ожидаешь. А Сквало тогда ответил просто: «Это клятва» и больше эту тему не затрагивал. Хотя и тайны не делал никакой, просто… Было в этом что-то для Ямамото болезненное, как плевок в душу, как обман, как нож в спину (меч в спину — и тот был бы предпочтительнее).

Но стоит Ямамото только протянуть руку, как его запястья перехватывают металлические пальцы. Сквало великолепно читает его жесты ещё до того, как Ямамото сам их осознает. А ещё Сквало не любит, когда нахальные пацаны берут его на слабо.

— А ты сам-то… — Взгляд прожигает, расчленяет заживо, словно в поисках скрытого умысла, — не понимаешь же, о чём просишь. Последние слова Сквало почти шепчет, едва разжимая губы. Слишком острый край у лезвия, на котором они оказались.

— Поверишь мне, только если я поклянусь, да? — Ямамото знает, что вот сейчас-то Сквало должен его ударить. Не может не ударить. Без вариантов. И действительно — металл на запястье разжимается, но через миг свободы пальцы сжимаются у него на горле, а раскалённое дыхание опаляет ресницы зажмуренных век.

— Одной лишь клятвой тебе не отделаться.

И Ямамото летит в пропасть. Вместе со Сквало, с его пальцами на сонной артерии, зарываясь в его волосы, тянет их наверняка до боли, ловит рычание Сквало и, захлёбываясь в нём, летит.


End file.
